Many conventional structures include parts that move or adjust relative to other parts of the structure. Often, the movement of movable parts of a system is precisely controlled. For example, aircraft include adjustable aerodynamic surfaces that are controlled to produce various effects on the aerodynamics of the aircraft. In some structures, variation of a movable part from an intended path can produce non-optimal performance.
Some aircraft manufacturers have attempted implementing position sensors to detect when an adjustable aerodynamic surface is skewing relative to an intended path. However, precisely detecting the skew of an adjustable aerodynamic surface with such conventional sensors is difficult.